Electronic design automation (EDA) is a category of systems for assisting with the design of electronic systems and devices. Large, integrated circuit designs are often assembled from previously designed blocks. This enables reduced turnaround times for generation of an integrated circuit. Automated design of routing connections between individual circuit elements or design blocks is also part of such EDA system operations. Schematic and layout information for such block portions of a design may be exchanged or licensed as intellectual property. Timing analysis is an EDA verification analysis whereby the timing of circuit elements and/or circuit blocks is analyzed to verify that the design meets constraints in order to operate at intended clock rates in an expected operating environment.